


A better choice

by Viola_Laterra



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Dastan's thoughts as he realizes he's been given a second chance to save everything he cares about.(Scene from the movie)





	A better choice

He stood, rooted to the spot, completely unstuck, trying to marshal his senses and wrap his brain around what he now saw in front of him: looking down at the dagger in his hands, and up at Alamut around him, at the battle ending... the battle ending? And his friend Bis, Bis who was dead! Running up to him, telling him that the battle was over? Slowly but with gaining momentum he recognized the moment, the where and when, and his thoughts crystallized. *He* was the one who had held the dagger amid all the struggle, and somehow in the confusion as he and his uncle strove to take control of the fate of the world, *he* was the one who had been cast back in time. To make a different choice. To make a better choice. He knew immediately what that choice was. He set off straight for Tus, to make things right. Well, as right as they could be, given that the siege could not be undone. Plans were already forming in his mind for how to approach his brothers and his uncle. And eventually, how to approach the princess. His mind moved as rapidly as his feet as he ran to go change the path of future events. He could feel a sense of elation as he thought of all the people who would not die if he could convince Tus he was right. His friend Seso. Both of his brothers. His father. Tamina. His feet could not move fast enough. And then the moment was there. He stood before a celebratory Tus. And then he set about changing the future.


End file.
